ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda was originally an action-adventure game made by Nintendo and released in Japan in 1986. It was later released on the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1988. Known for being one of the more epic video gaming series, The Legend of Zelda, more colloquially known as 'LoZ' or simply 'Zelda' is a High Fantasy series. Since its release the series has undergone several different transformations, and been released on several different game consoles. While revolving around the eponymous Princess Zelda, the protagonist is simply known as Link, and is usually seen as a teenage boy with slightly pointed ears. Releases and Timeline Unlike many series, video gaming or otherwise, the Legend of Zelda is unusual in that it has no set time line, much like the PPC. It has been verified however, that 'Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword' is the first game chronologically. In addition to having an unusual time line, the Legend of Zelda also complicates things by having the timeline split in half at one point due to a time paradox, creating one timeline where the primary antagonist, known as Ganondorf, succeeded in taking over the world, and one where he was sealed away before he had the opportunity to do so. The list of installments using original Japanese release date, as of 2010 is: *The Legend of Zelda (1986) *Zelda II: Adventure of Link (1987) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (1991) *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (1993) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Season (2001) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (2002) *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2002) *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (2004) *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (2004) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (2006) *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (2007) *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (2009) *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (TBA) There were also three lesser-known games for the Phillips CD-I (Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda's Adventure), but they are not canon (as Nintendo played no role in their production) and the fandom refuses to acknowledge their existence for numerous reasons, such as their nonsensical controls and terribly animated FMV cutscenes. (The latter quality is infamous as a subject of the "Youtube Poop" phenomenon.) The Timeline Split originates in Ocarina of Time. In the timeline where Ganondorf was allowed to take over, (in canonical order) The Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks occur. In the timeline where Ganondorf was sealed away, Twilight Princess occurs. These games take place canonically after Ocarina of Time. The other games may be connected to either timeline, but any speculation is unconfirmed (save for Zelda II being a direct sequel of Zelda I and Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages taking place at about the same time as one another). Mixing up the confirmed timeline is punishable as a charge. Important Characters *Link: 'The Hero' and primary protagonist, Link does not speak during the entire game, something many fanfiction writers satirize while the point of it in the game is to involve yourself and imagine Link's words yourself. Link is frequently paired up with Mary-Sues by Suethors. His most common pairings in fanfiction are with Princess Zelda, Himself as Dark Link or another Link from Four Swords, Malon (A farm girl) and Sheik (Suethors assume a magical disguise will also give you the appropriate body parts for hot yaoi goodness). Link is also woobified or portrayed as an idiot frequently-- in direct conflict with his usual possession of the Triforce of Courage. Portraying Link uncourageously without reason is definitely a charge. It is notable that in games that are not direct sequels of each other, Link is a different person in every incarnation. It is not the same Link in all of the games. *Princess Zelda: 'Princess of Destiny', Princess Zelda is usually portrayed as the Bitch or 'Too Dumb To Live', a direct contradiction to her abilities and knowledge gained from being a Sage and Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom to boot. Portraying her as such is a charge. Zelda is also notable for having a hidden depth of magic and wisdom. Her piece of the Triforce also has the power to hide the identities of people the Bearer wishes hidden, but may also reveal them. It might also allow her to see the future or the past as it truly happened. As such, it is rare that Princess Zelda has been Sueified. A Character Replacement is often more likely-- the Link x Zelda pairing is very popular because of the hints provided in many of the games as well as several statements in interviews with developers Shigeru Miyamoto and Eiji Aonuma that imply that they approve of the pairing, although they have not explicitly confirmed or denied its canon status. Like Link, Zelda has several incarnations throughout the series, and is reincarnated in times of trouble. IE, when the next game happens. *Ganon/Ganondorf: 'King of Darkness', Ganondorf aims to take control of the entirety of the Triforce and rule the world with it. Ganondorf is very, very evil, though backstory as revealed in Wind Waker may indicate he once had noble intentions or was not always so. Unlike Link and Zelda, Ganondorf and Ganon are the same being, and is resurrected from the dead or breaks out of his imprisonment in games rather than being reincarnated. Agents should be warned that Ganondorf holds limitless strength as the holder of the Triforce of Power, and should not be taken on lightly. He maintains a heavy weakness to Light Arrows, however, and hurting him without a blessed weapon is not possible in canon without a justification, and thus is a charge. Ganondorf is rarely included in Badfic save as a card-carrying antagonist and often dropped in favor for a romance plot. Trivializing or stupidifying Ganon/Ganondorf also counts as a charge, as while he consistently is defeated he is also consistently portrayed as unimaginably dangerous and quite cunning (and probably immortal), and should not be dismissed as anything but a Final Boss-level-threat when he appears... one that likely can only be actually harmed or defeated by Link, no matter how 'powerful' a PPC agent may be. Attacking him is a Very Bad Idea. Curiously, fans of his seem to write more goodfic than badfic. Installments The Legend of Zelda Released as the first in the series, this game was very simple, establishing a Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Link the Hero, and the Triforce: a mystical power that seems to control Hyrule's destiny. In this game, the antagonist is Ganon, an evil beastly sorcerer who uses the Triforce of Power for evil. Pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom must be collected to open the door to his lair and defeat him. In Badfic This Legend of Zelda game's plot and themes appear very rarely in badfic, as most badficcers are more concerned by recent installments of the series. Interestingly, the very first English release contained a translation error that mis-spelled 'Ganon' as 'Gannon,' creating perhaps a rare 'canonical' mini. Spelling 'Ganon' as 'Gannon' or 'Ganondorf' as 'Gannondorf' is a charge even outside of the PPC and is liable to get one Gannon-Banned. Zelda II: Adventure of Link A direct sequel to The Legend of Zelda, AoL opens with Link noticing the Crest of Hyrule manifesting on his hand. Taking the advice of Zelda's nursemaid Impa, Link sets out on a quest to awaken Zelda (a different one than the original) by gathering six crystals to open the gate to the Great Palace which contains the Triforce of Courage. Completing the Triforce has the power to awaken Zelda from her eternal slumber. Ganon's minions still patrol Hyrule, seeking Link to steal his blood and resurrect their master. In Badfic This game's plot and themes are even less present in badfic than the first Legend of Zelda game, due to not only age but also changes in gameplay from the first Legend of Zelda; this game is very seldom played save for dedicated fans of the franchise due to its mix of unorthodox gameplay and extreme difficulty. It does, however, introduce the Triforce of Courage to complete the set. In addition, it contains the first appearance of Dark Link as the final boss, introducing perhaps the largest fangirl-bait individual besides Link himself in the series and setting the stage for a massive amount of bizarre masturbation/yaoi/squick. A Link to the Past A Link to the Past provided most of the backstory and standard formula for more contemporary Legend of Zelda games. In terms of plot, this game introduces the Master Sword, the Sacred Realm where the Triforce resided, the Seven Sages that seal it up, and the fact that Ganondorf canonically at one point took the Triforce, which polluted the Sacred Realm with evil. In this case, it is turned into the Dark Realm because of this: establishing the repeating idea of more than one world. In terms of gameplay, elements such as the pattern of collecting three objects, then seven (though this second one varies) more, items such as the hookshot and the power bracelets, and the iconic boss pattern of hitting magic bolts back in forth. In Badfic Like most older titles, A Link to the Past is not often featured. However, as most of the backstory for modern Zelda titles originates in some way from this game perhaps it can be counted as a foundational work. Also, before Link acquires the Moon Pearl he would turn into a pink bunny while in the Dark World: supposedly a sign of his true inner character. This has possible appeal as a badfic hook. Link's Awakening A direct sequel to A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening takes place on the imaginary Koholint island as dreamed up by a powerful spirit or deity called the Wind Fish, which is a flying whale, although this isn't revealed until the end of the game. The enemies take the form of Nightmares plaguing the Wind Fish. Upon defeating the final Nightmare, Link plays the Ballad of the Wind Fish and both he and the Wind Fish awaken, the island vanishes, and the game concludes. In Badfic Once again, not often featured in Badfic-- but several elements do crop up every now and again. One of the supporting characters Marin is not only an inspiration for characters in later games but is also presented as a possible non-Zelda love interest for Link, which may have begun OCxLink fics. Ocarina of Time The first 3D installment of the Legend of Zelda series, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time could possibly be named one of the 'best' games created of all time. In this title, Link is sheltered by the Kokiri people, a mysterious forest folk that remain children eternally-- among them, Link is referred to as 'The boy with no fairy,' as he lacks a fairy companion. Upon the start of the game, Link is awarded a companion for his adventure by the dying Great Deku tree, who tells him of an evil man named Ganondorf who cursed him. He also mentions the Golden Goddesses who created Hyrule and the Triforce as testament-- Din of Power who created the Earth, Nayru of Wisdom who instilled Laws into the land, and Farore of Courage who sowed life across the world. The Deku tree then instructs him to journey to Castle Hyrule where Link meets the Princess Zelda and is told of Ganondorf's ambitions to rule the world by stealing the Triforce. To prevent this, Zelda sends Link on a quest to gather Sacred Stones: keys to the Sacred Realm. Along the way, Link meets and gains the respect of several fantastic races that live in Hyrule, as well as meeting many Hylians such as the farm girl Malon who later would prove key in getting Epona, Link's faithful horse. Unfortunately, when Link returns Ganondorf has made his move and Zelda is forced to flee the castle with her nurse Impa. She gives Link the Ocarina of Time, a musical instrument that, with the Sacred Stones, can open the way to the Triforce. Link does so, finds the Master Sword connecting the worlds, and enters the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, Ganondorf has been waiting for Link to do so and steals the Triforce right from under Link. However, when Ganondorf touches the Triforce, it is revealed that it will only grant the wishes of the balanced of heart, and rejects him-- instead splitting into its three aspects. Ganondorf gets the Triforce of Power, and Wisdom and Courage go to Zelda and Link respectively. Link is put in a seven-year stasis until he is old and strong enough to defeat Ganondorf and awakens as the Hero of Time. He then goes on a quest to awaken the Seven Sages and undo at least some of Ganondorf's evil deeds that have happened in the seven missing years. Along the way, he meets a mysterious man named Sheik, who gives Link limited aid on his adventure. Later, Sheik is revealed to the the Princess Zelda in disguise by the power of her Triforce of Wisdom, and she is captured by Ganondorf before the final level. Link then ascends Ganon's tower, defeats the Dark Lord Ganondorf-- who takes both his original human form and is also afterward transformed by his hate, rage, and the Triforce of Power's magic into the demon Ganon. With the Princess Zelda's help, Ganondorf is sealed in the Sacred Realm and Zelda then sends Link back in time to live the missing seven years in a Ganon-less Hyrule as apology. Presumably, after Link is sent back to his child's body and the game ends he and Zelda are successful in convincing the King of Hyrule of Ganondorf's evil, and he is sealed away. This paradox creates two timelines: One where Link defeated Ganondorf and was sent back from, and one where Link arrived in, where Ganondorf was detained and unable to touch the Triforce. Link is said to have left Hyrule after the events of the game, and is reputed to have left the Triforce of Courage behind. In Badfic Containing the most backstory of Hyrule out of any Legend of Zelda game, a colorful world, universally high ratings and distribution, and the largest supporting cast of any Zelda game that had yet been created, Ocarina of Time spawned an enormous amount of badfic. It was the first instance of Link being portrayed as anything similar to a 'bishonen' character-design and instantly he gained a massive amount of drooling fangirls. Although Ocarina of Time period fanfiction has tapered off in recent years, due to fangirls that encountered it as it came out, at age 13, being about 25 by now, and newer titles having enraptured fangirls since its release. There may be a resurgence of OoT badfic in the near future due to an upcoming rerelease on the 3DS, so Agents should be advised to prepare for the worst. This installment contained Sheik, who was Zelda in disguise... but many fangirls insist that he is a separate, male character anyway for the sake of Yaoi. This may be due to an extreme lack of 'yaoi-friendly' male characters in this installment that Link could conceivably be paired with. Most of the supporting cast is older males, or young females: young females being a demographic in particular that fangirls may either imprint on or regard as 'competition' for Link's heart. The fact that at least a few of them may harbor crushes on Link does not help. In addition, this installment contained Dark Link as a boss, renewing the zeal for mirror-image dark-side Bad Slash... despite the fact that the Dark Link was little more than a mindless shadow, portrayed no characterization, and said nothing. Majora's Mask Majora's Mask is set directly after the events of Ocarina of Time. The events of the game, however, take place in a parallel world called Termina, which it is thought Link enters into after chasing after the mask-wearing Skull Kid to retrieve Epona and the Ocarina, taken in ambush, and falling into a hollow tree. In the world of Termina, the moon will soon fall on Clock Town, its central city, unless the Four Giants are freed from their imprisonment within four masks. That done, Link returns to Clock Town and summons the Four Giants to stop the moon before it hits the town. The spirit of the mask the Skull Kid is wearing then abandons its host and heads to the moon. Link pursues and defeats it, which allows things to return to normal and the city to celebrate its carnival. He then returns the mask to the salesman, and heads back on his way. In Badfic There is less badfic of Majora's Mask than of Ocarina of Time mainly because Link is a boy throughout most of it and very few 13 year old girls are into shotacon beyond cooing over how cute young Link is. However, the Fierce Deity mask turns Link not only into an adult but into a being of fantastic power that many fangirls think is hot. Fierce Deity Link is sometimes portrayed as a separate person in fic, and especially in badfic. Sometimes for the purpose of Yaoi, which makes little sense given that the Fierce Deity's sole purpose is destruction. Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Taking place in the lands of Holodrum and Labrynna, these linked games were meant to have a third title among them but the title was dropped due to development difficulties. In each of these games, Link ventures across the land to defeat supporters of Ganon to aid Oracles of the Goddesses, named Din and Nayru after their respective goddess to which they are in service. If both games are played together, there is a bonus final boss and a linked ending where Twinrova (twin witches that were Ganondorf's 'mothers' who appeared as a boss in Ocarina of Time) resurrect Ganondorf from the dead...but the ritual fails, and he returns without his mind and soul as the demon Ganon. In Badfic There is little of these titles in badfic, for they are overshadowed by other, greater titles. Every once in a while a Sue or OC comes from Holodrum or Labyrnna, but that's mostly it. Four Swords Four Swords was paired with the Game Boy Advance re-release of A Link to The Past, and revolves around the mystical Four Sword, which splits the wielder into a team of four separate beings. It was the first multiplayer Zelda game. In Badfic Each separate Link as split by the Four Sword is portrayed as a separate individual in fan works, and disturbingly they are often paired up together for yaoi, not unlike Link/DarkLink Yaoi. Also, it introduces the antagonist Vaati, who is much more attractive to fangirls than Ganon/Ganondorf, which accounts for at least some badfic written. Wind Waker Wind Waker takes place in the 'adult' timeline of The Legend of Zelda-- about a century after he was sealed away, Ganondorf broke out of the Sacred Realm when there was no Hero to save Hyrule, and Hyrule was flooded by divine powers, forming a Great Sea and many islands. The story revolves around Link on a quest to save his sister who is kidnapped by Ganondorf. He encounters a young female pirate captain named Tetra along the way, who with a cheeky demeanor aids him in his quest when Link is not guided by the King of Red Lions, an animate boat who gifts Link with the Wind Waker-- a baton with power over the elements and weather. Eventually after a long journey to rescue the girls that Ganondorf has been taking in search of Zelda, Link ventures below the sea to find Hyrule frozen in time, and acquires a powerless Master Sword. After a journey to re-charge the Master Sword and a quest to find the shattered Triforce of Courage, Link confronts Ganondorf and the Triforce gathers. Before Ganondorf can wish Hyrule to be restored, however, the King of Red Lions (who was revealed to be the last King of Hyrule earlier in the story), wishes for it to be destroyed under the ocean. As the ocean crashes down upon the doomed Kingdom, Ganondorf battles Link with the help of Tetra, who was revealed to be Zelda incarnate, and is defeated. The Master Sword is embedded in his head and he is sealed in stone beneath the sea, leaving Link and Tetra to return to their ocean for more adventures. In Badfic Due to Wind Waker's storyline and Link's young age, there isn't much badfic written about The Wind Waker, as Link is often the target of fangirl intentions and one of-age is preferred. In this game, Ganondorf's motivations for taking the Triforce are revealed, portraying him as a more tragic, but still sinister character. Thankfully, because he is kind of ugly to most fangirls there is very little badfic that is not trollfic written about him-- and this addition to his character actually spawned much more goodfic than bad. Four Swords Adventures Four Swords Adventures once again involves the Four Sword, and takes Link on a multiplayer journey to defeat an evil copy of Link: Dark Link. At the end, it is revealed that Ganon is the true antagonist. Ganon does this a lot. In Badfic Four Swords Adventures had a similar impact on the fandom as the original Four Swords, except for perhaps that Dark Link had been added-- the foursome became a fivesome... or moresome considering that there is more than one Dark Link in the game. Much badfic was written. Vaati makes another appearance. The Minish Cap Much of the Minish Cap concerns the backstory of Vaati and a tiny people called the Minish. With the help of a magical talking hat named Ezlo, Link can shrink in this game down to tiny size to explore dungeons from a bugs-eye-view. It provides much of the backstory for the two Four Swords games. In Badfic Once again, Vaati makes another appearance, and his sad origins are revealed. Also, the Minish are very cute. Twilight Princess Perhaps the most influential Zelda game today, it is a return to the Ocarina-of-Time-style realism from Wind Waker's cartoonish graphics. It attempts a darker, more frightening image, though the plot is not much grimmer or more threatening than Wind Waker or Ocarina of Time. It is the most recent console installment (though this will soon change) of the Legend of Zelda series, and thus has a huge amount of exposure among both casual gamers and fans. The plot revolves around an invasion of Hyrule by an usurper king of the Twilight Realm: a sunless, alternate world of shadow. At the start of the game, Hyrule is plunged into a nightmare of dark beasts and eternal dusk. Link, a farm hand from a southern village realizes his destiny as the Hero and with the aid of an imp from the Twilight named Midna, journeys forth to push back the Twilight and restore the Spirits of Light to their past grandeur. Midna seeks to use Link to obtain the Fused Shadows, objects of ancient darkness, to confront and defeat the tyrant Zant who wronged her. She succeeds, but Zant attacks them and proves the Fused Shadows are insufficient to defeat him-- he is backed by the power of a 'God.' Midna is severely wounded, and saved by Zelda who gifts her with the Triforce of Wisdom to save her life. With the power sustaining her against dark powers lent away, Zelda fades from the realm of Light. This 'God' at the crux of Zant's power is the banished Ganondorf, who was cast away into another world instead of executed for his future 'crime' of stealing the Triforce, though the execution was a failure because he was destined to receive the Power of the Gods all along. Ganondorf returns to Hyrule and cuts off the castle from the rest of the world. Midna and Link journey to restore the shattered Mirror of Twilight in order to get into the Twilight Realm and fight Zant, when it is made clear that Midna is the titular Twilight Princess: transformed into a deformed Imp and banished by the tyrant Zant. Zant is defeated, but the spell on Midna is not broken. To save Hyrule, rescue Zelda, and restore things to the way they should be, Link confronts Ganondorf with the aid of his allies and the Dark Lord ends up with the Master Sword impaling him. This is probably fatal, but considering Ganondorf's track record it might not be permanent. In Badfic Most modern badfic is written by fans who have just played or started to play Twilight Princess. It is the most popular Zelda game by far today, and the amount of Mary Sues, especially Self Insert Mary Sues is considerable, though not as prevalent as the amount of Bad Slash. In Twilight-Princess-canon badfics, often Link's best friend Ilia is bashed and turned into a slut or a bitch so the OC can get at Link. Never mind that the Twilight Princess herself has much more chemistry with Link... but that is often not a concern, as Midna left Hyrule forever at the end of the game. Phantom Hourglass The Phantom Hourglass is a direct sequel to the Wind Waker, and it concerns an alternate ocean being plagued by a terrible phantom called Bellum that seeks to devour all that live upon the islands. With the help of a cowardly steamboat captain named Linebeck, Link ventures forth to find the Ghost Ship that Bellum controls (though he doesn't learn of the antagonist until after he completes this level) to rescue Tetra from it who was kidnapped in the first scene of the game. Bellum is the ancient adversary of a spiritual god called the Ocean King, who is a large whale, and was sealed away in the middle of a great battle. Killing Bellum with the help of the Phantom Hourglass which protects Link from Bellum's life-draining power, and a new fairy guide Ciela, frees the Ocean King. The Ocean King returns everybody to the Great Sea... including Linebeck, who having learned a little courage from Link continues on... really doing what he always had been doing. Being a sleaze. In Badfic There are an inordinate amount of fics pairing up Link and Linebeck. This is troubling because Link is still quite young and Linebeck seems at least 30 years old. Spirit Tracks Spirit Tracks is a sequel to Phantom Hourglass, and the second Zelda title on the Nintendo DS. It takes place a century after Phantom Hourglass, and portrays a 'New Hyrule' where Tetra and Link landed and established a new country. Unfortunately, the old evils of the land rise up against the new inhabitants as an ancient villain Malladus is resurrected with the help of his henchman Cole and native Lokomo traitor Byrne. Link must travel on the lifelines of the world, the Spirit Tracks, by train to reach each dungeon and get various items needed on his quest to reclaim Zelda's body from Cole, who intends to use it as a vessel for his Demon Lord. Eventually, Zelda is resurrected and all of the Lokomos lend their powers to shut Malladus away again. In Badfic There is some badfic revolving around Spirit Tracks, but not much. Because Zelda takes a much more hands-on approach to helping Link, she is closer to him and so appears more likely to become a romantic possibility. Not only that, but it is difficult to bash her because she contributes so much. Any bashing is likely directed at a Character Replacement, not the real instance of this Zelda. Skyward Sword This title is unreleased, but it has been revealed that the titular Skyward Sword can take a female shape, and that will become the Master Sword. Link in this game comes from a floating haven called Skyloft. It is confirmed to take place in Canon before Ocarina of Time. In Badfic It's hard to say what the impact will be. This editor has seen possible screenshots of Link riding a blue dragon, so she fears the worst. The Fourth Piece The 'missing piece' of the Triforce, the blank triangle in the middle, often appears in badfic... and goodfic, but badfic most often. It has been CONFIRMED that the blank part, as well as the small triangle below the Triforce on Link's shield in Ocarina of Time, don't mean anything. But many fangirls will give their Mary Sue the power of this nonexistent piece, often calling it 'darkness,' 'shadow,' or 'dimensions' or anything suitably dramatic. In truth, the motif of the Triforce likely comes from three major Confucian Virtues: Courage, Wisdom, and Benevolence (which is translated as using Power for others rather than oneself) and mentions nothing about any fourth aspect. If a character is not not Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf, carrying any piece of the Triforce can be considered a charge (save in exceptional Goodfic circumstances) but carrying any extra Triforce pieces is especially bad, as well as claiming there is a fourth goddess or god that governs that piece. This extra piece is often urple-colored and any Sue gods or goddesses associated with it are also Urple. It is possible to de-power any of these Sue Gods and bearers of a Sue Triforce Piece with successful application of Canon, not unlike an exorcism. This is sometimes necessary for assassination. Missions in this Continuum *The 'Seventh' Sage, Agents Kara and Moni (DMS-Video Game Division) *Ganondorf in my Crawlspace, Agents Corbett and Lore (DMS-Video Game Division) *Azelynn of the Desert, Agents Corbett and Lore (DMS-Video Game Division) Category: Continua